


Take Care

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College AU, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober, NSFW, Romellura, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: College AU in which Allura is the artsy dance major and Romelle is a double-major in economics and international studies. It's midterms and Romelle is stressing hard but Allura's there to help her ease the tension...For Kinktober Day 16: Sixty-nine





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Allura as a dancer, lean and fit, always poised and taking charge. Romelle is soft, a bookworm who works hard and wants to change the world.
> 
> THEY ARE A CAMPUS POWER COUPLE AND I LOVE THEM

“You need to eat something,” Allura said, sliding the laptop away from Romelle and snapping it shut. “You've been working on that project for five hours with no break and I know for a fact you didn't eat lunch.”

Romelle looked up, her face smudged into her hand, eyes glassed over from looking at the screen for so long. Her blond mane was pulled up into a messy top knot, the wide collar of her cream sweater falling over one shoulder. 

“I know, Allura,” she said, her voice tired. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Allura’s gaze softened and she gently tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Romelle’s ear. 

“What sounds good?” she asked, getting her phone out of the back pocket of her black jeans. “I'll order something.”

“Nothing sounds good,” Romelle murmured in defeat, slumping down on the table with a heavy sigh. 

“Okay,” Allura said, one black brow arched perfectly. “I'm gonna go ahead and ignore that and order a pizza.” 

Romelle waved her hand with indifference, face still firmly planted on the table. 

“There,” Allura said after tapping the screen on her phone a few times and setting it down with a soft click on the counter. “Pizza’s on its way.” 

Romelle looked up, lavender eyes hooded with exhaustion. 

“Why don’t we take a nap until it gets here?” Allura asked, reaching one hand out, the thick rings on her fingers glinting in the dull lamplight.

She helped Romelle to her feet and wrinkled her nose.

“On second thought, a bath. You should take a nice bath and I’ll get the pizza.”

With that, she set about lighting candles and turning on soft music before preparing water in that large clawfoot tub that came with the vintage apartment–one of the main perks of being in something so dated. She dropped in a bath bomb that fizzled, water erupting in shades of yellow and green.

Romelle sank into the tub with a grateful sigh, skin tingling delightfully as it turned a rosy shade of pink in the hot water. The foam of bubbles enveloped her, scents of coconut and pineapple misting around her, the steam making the small blond hairs behind her ears stick to the dewy skin of her neck. She sank deeper, letting the water melt away her stress from the busy end-of-term haze, slipping into a light snooze.

Sometime later, Allura set the pizza on the counter, tucking her wallet back into her bag. She knocked softly on the bathroom door, walking in on an adorably sleepy Romelle.

“Dinner’s ready,” she said, unable to contain the laugh in her voice. “Feel better?”

She held open a towel, waiting for Romelle to step out so she could rub the fluffy terry cloth along her generous curves.

“Much better,” Romelle replied, wrapping her arms around Allura’s waist and pulling her into a hug.

She changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a loose t-shirt that exposed her collarbones, and Romelle couldn’t resist planting a soft kiss there, a flutter of heat tickling the base of her spine. She slipped a hand around Allura’s wrist and tugged her to their bed.

They fell in a fit of laughter, Romelle straddling Allura’s waist, her damp hair hanging down her shoulders and sending small rivulets of water down her ample breasts. She pried the towel from where it was trapped between them, flipping her hair forward so it slipped against Allura’s face.

“Romy!” she cried out, squirming beneath her as Romelle gathered her hair up in the towel and wrapped it artfully around her head.

She grabbed Romelle’s wrists, rolling her hips to the side so they rotated and Romelle was pinned beneath her.

“You wanna blow off some steam, eh?” Allura said, waggling her brows suggestively.

Romelle let out a bright trill of laughter that turned into an abrupt moan as Allura bent down and sucked sharply on one of Romelle’s nipples. Her hand came up to cup Romelle’s other breast, thumb and forefinger teasing her sensitive areola. She wasted no time kissing and nipping along Romelle’s rips, over her belly to the lush thickness of her thighs.

Romelle’s voice cracked, her head thrashing when Allura nestled her mouth against Romelle’s center, licking the sensitive bud hidden in her golden curls. 

“ _ Lura! _ ” Romelle cried out, hips bucking, the sensation shocking her system, her nerves lighting up as desire pulled at her stomach.

Allura hummed greedily, turquoise stare daring Romelle to look away as she ate her open. She brought her clit between her lips, suckling hard, her hands gripping in Romelle’s hips to keep her still. 

Allura pulled two fingers into her mouth before sliding them between Romelle’s slick lips, her tongue working Romelle’s clit as she pressed into her, gently rocking her hand back and forth.

Romelle panted desperately beneath Allura’s ministrations, her hands gripping into Allura’s black mane, feet digging into the mattress for traction against the tension Allura built within her.  

“Wait,” Romelle gasped, pulling at Allura’s hand, “you, too.”

Allura looked at her curiously, moisture glistening along her mouth. Romelle leaned down to kiss her, intoxicated by the taste of herself on Allura’s lips. Then she pulled Allura up, patting her hip in an effort to guide her lean body. She tugged on the shorts and Allura got the hint, leaning on different limbs as she pulled them off.

“Turn around,” she instructed, laying back against the towel that had come undone. 

Understanding dawned on her and Allura turned her body, ignoring the wave of self-consciousness that passed over her as she exposed herself to Romelle, knees bumping against Romelle’s shoulders.

Romelle’s hands spread Allura’s thighs, urging her closer as Romelle kissed along Allura’s sex until she shifted and Romelle could lick a hot stripe along her entrance. Allura sobbed at the unexpected jolt of pleasure, her body trembling as she held herself over Romelle’s body. She allowed the sensation to wash over her, low moans falling from her lips until she collected her thoughts, burrowing down between Romelle’s thighs to return the favor.

Their bodies curled into one another, mouths and hands dipping into each crevice, eagerly searching for gratified hums as they drove each other higher and higher. Allura whined against Romelle’s entrance as Romelle’s fingers thrust in and out of her. She was losing her ability to concentrate on what her mouth was doing to Romelle, her body clenching as she approached a quick climax.

Romelle quickened her pace, intent on feeling Allura tighten around her fingers, her tongue lapping greedily against Allura’s clit. Allura’s voice vibrated against Romelle’s skin at it encouraged her to work Allura’s body until she was on the brink. One hand tightened in the flesh of Allura’s shapely thigh, the other pumping furiously. Just when she felt Allura reach the edge, Romelle twisted her hand, thrusting deep to stroke Allura’s g-spot.

“ _ Ahhh! _ ” Allura cried out as she came, mouth drooling against Romelle’s thigh.

She shifted, riding out her orgasm and putting her mouth to Romelle’s sex, the waves cresting over her. Allura renewed her efforts, her lips and tongue stroking Romelle as the fever of her orgasm rocked through her, her thighs quivering with aftershocks.

Romelle lay back, head thrashing from side to side as Allura found the perfect, languid tempo, licking down her opening and back up to circle her clit. Allura added her fingers shortly after, stroking Romelle from the inside as she slowly built up the tension, Romelle’s knees propped up as she gritted her teeth, hips rolling against Allura’s delicious friction.

Allura moved her mouth in aching, deliberate passes, Romelle groaning out frenzied pleas for more.

“Allura, please!” she begged, hands gripping the Allura’s flanks, mouth open as it left a trail along Allura’s thigh.

Allura finally picked up her pace, adding another finger to stretch Romelle as her long and teeth teased her clit mercilessly. She the tender flesh of Romelle’s hip, sucking to leave a bruise as her hand slapped against her entrance, her rhythm turning from one of relaxed scrutiny to something wild and savage.

She felt Romelle’s body straining, her back arched, hips thrust forward onto Allura’s face. Allura slipped her fingers out, bringing one into her mouth to douse it in saliva before delving farther back to run the mister along Romelle’s back entrance.

Romelle mewled as Allura pressed a lone finger in. She delivered shallow strokes and in moments Romelle was crying out, her body quaking beneath the weight of her orgasm, Allura’s mouth laving at the liquid heat pooling from her.

They stayed intertwined, their mouths dragging along their skin, whispered words of praise and love passing between them.

Allura was the first to get up, swinging gracefully over Romelle’s frame to stand next to the bed, her knees wobbly and hair mussed into a disheveled fray.

“I think we're gonna have to reheat the pizza,” she said with a grin, voice laced with amusement.

Romelle managed a stiff chuckle, stretching out on the comforter, her body relaxed even as her muscles protested.

“Probably,” she answered rolling into her side to watch as Allura untangled her shorts to pull them over her slim hips.

She always admired Allura’s fit body, loving the way her dancer's physique shaped her long limbs. She stood, finding her robe on the back of the door and slipping the lilac fabric over her shoulders.

“Thank you,” she murmured, coming il behind Allura to wrap her in a hug, her face nestling against Allura’s shoulder. “For taking care of me.”

“No problem,” Allura answered, turning so she could fit Romelle better against her taller frame. “It's what girlfriends do.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna know more about my writing and Kinktober and participate in polls and raffles, follow me on Tumblr! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
